The Destruction of Cream's Treasures
"Okay, Skunkette. Why did you and Fox bring me back here?' Cream asked as the trio led her, her friends Madison, Cosmo, Amy, Tikal, Sally Acorn, and Charmy Bee, and her brother Augie Doggie back to the cavern. "Wait and see." Sally said giggling. When they were all the way to the cavern, Tikal pointed ahead. "Was that?" Madison asked. "It was! The statue of Tails!" Cream said with tears of joy. Indeed, in the cavern was the statue of Tails. "Oh, Skunkette, Fox!" Cream said, hugging Skunkette and Fox. "You are the best!" Cream then let go and ran over to the statue. "Why, Tails? Mind if i could run away with you? This is all so sudden!" She said. Everyone laughed at Cream's performance, but her father, Doggie Daddy, showed up. "Daddy!" Cream cried. The others hid quickly. Besides Doggie Daddy was Sonic. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Doggie Daddy said angrily. Cream began to explain "But, Daddy, i--" "Now let me explain it to you. Was it true that you rescued a bright yellow fox from drowning?" Doggie Daddy demanded. "Look, Daddy. I had to!" Cream yelled. "Contact between the animal world and the magical kingdom of families was strictly forbidden! Cream, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Doggie Daddy told her. "He would have died!" Cream protested. "One less mortal to worry about!" Doggie Daddy shouted. "You are more stupid than Dr Eggman! You do not even know him!" Cream snapped angrily. "Know him? I do not have to know him! They're all the same! Evil Magic Spells, who are only compelled by greed and will kill and--" Doggie Daddy explained. "DADDY, I LIKE HIM!!" Cream yelled, not taking anymore of Doggie Daddy's frustration. "No!" Doggie Daddy gasped. His shock turned to anger "Have you lost your senses completely? He was a fox! You are a rabbit! Just think about what you have done to your aunt and uncle!" "It does not matter, Daddy!" Cream shouted. "I do not care!" That did it for Doggie Daddy. He had enough of Cream's disobediance. "So help me, Cream, i am going to get through to you, and if this is the only way, so be it!" He said. "And that goes for you, Sonic!" "What? No! NO!! This could not true!" Sonic yelled. Madison, Cosmo, Amy, Tikal, Sally, Charmy, and Augie showed up and confronted Doggie Daddy. "You head him, Doggie Daddy!" Sally yelled. "You are not nice if you speak to Cream like that!" Charmy yelled. "Yeah!! And you care about yourself, Doggie Daddy!" Skunkette shouted. "You are forty one times worse than Alvin Hung!" Madison said. "Just wait until you hear about it." Cosmo said. "You stinkyhead!" Amy shouted. "That's right! Like you said!" Tikal said. "That was no way to speak to your daughter, Dad!" Augie yelled. "THAT DOES IT!!" Doggie Daddy shouted. Madison, Cosmo, Amy, Tikal, Sally, Charmy, Sonic, and Augie gasped. "You pushed me hard! Now you are going to be kicked out of my cavern!" Doggie Daddy said. Cream gasped. "No!" Fox said. "We did not do it!" "We are too innocent to die!!" Skunkette yelled. "But Daddy." Cream said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This is not what Aunt Samantha and Uncle Darrin want! We do not want it! And they do not want it either!" "And Sonic, if you do not go home by 10:30pm, i will turn you into hedgehog stew!" Doggie Daddy said. "I am the father here to you and your brother! You will be cruel and vile on THERE!!" "This was not a fair punishment!" Charmy protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!" Madison yelled. Cream was shocked to see it. "Daddy, please, no! Please! Stop!" She yelled. Doggie Daddy destroyed some things with his keyblade. He then sets sights on Tails' statue. "DADDY, NO!!" Cream s But it was too late. The statue was destroyed. Cream was shocked to see it. She began to cry and sob so loud that she put her hands in here eyes. Cream cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures